Pretenses
by redcherry11
Summary: Draco knows he must maintain certain pretenses but what happens when the pretenses waver? Draco invited Harry to a Slytherin Christmas Eve party, a party that might change their lives forever… including Draco’s pretenses. HARRYDRACO SLASH!
1. The Invite

**Title:** Pretenses (1/2)  
**Author:** redcherry11  
**Beta:** sundance201

**Final Word Count: **4,434  
**Challenge responses:**

Category A: 5th (Slytherin Christmas)

Category B: cordial, festive, merry

Category C: "Merlin Bless Us, Every One!"

Category D: Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Draco knows he must maintain certain pretenses but what happens when the pretenses waver? Draco invited Harry to a Slytherin Christmas Eve party, a party that might change their lives forever… including Draco's pretenses.  
**Warnings or spoilers:** male/male sexual relationship  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. Nothing involving Harry Potter belongs to me so please don't sue!

Pretenses 

**By: redcherry11**

Pretenses were everything within the Wizarding world. In order to succeed, one must uphold certain pretenses. The Malfoys are one the most powerful families in the wizarding world because of this. Therefore, it's my, Draco Malfoy's, the only Malfoy heir's, sole responsibility to maintain a pretense of indifference and superiority. I must always be composed and elegant, poised and sharp. It is my duty to walk with my head held high, making people believe that I am better than them. It was true after all.

My pretenses have never once faltered. I didn't falter after my father was found out to be a great Voldemort follower and was kissed by a Dementor. Even after the entire wizarding world accused my poor, innocent mother of helping Lucius and Voldemort. These occurrences were easy compared to when, a couple months, at the welcoming feast, Harry bloody Potter walked in. My, my how he'd changed. How was it possible for me to maintain a pretense of hatred when a sex-god in eyeliner is strolling past me?

Of course, that was a couple of months ago, and now as the Holidays were rapidly approaching things were… the same. I haven't been able to effectively taunt the git or his stupid friends. In fact, I don't believe I want to hurt him anymore… He has silently wiped away all of my pretenses.

Harry Potter was aimlessly wondering through the corridors. He'd been doing that lately in order to think. Especially since his two best friends, Ron and Hermione had left him alone for the holidays after Dumbledore insisted that he stay at Hogwarts over the break. Harry didn't really mind actually, he liked to be alone, but sometimes, especially around Christmas time, he wanted someone he could talk to. Harry quickly shrugged these thoughts away as they were quickly depressing him.

Harry glanced at his muggle watch and noticed that it was almost 3am. Harry decided to take the long route back to the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't like he had any reason to get back to his bed. Classes were out and students weren't required to do anything but rest.

When Harry returned to the portrait hole, he noticed a deep green card tucked into the frame of the Fat Lady's portrait. He stuck it into his pocket and walked through the portrait and up into his bed where he immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, when Harry awoke, he was actually in a good mood. He rolled over to retrieve his glasses when he heard the crunching sound of paper. It was then that he remembered the card so he pulled it out and started to read it. It read:

_ i Potter,_

_Gryffindor has lousy parties. Come to the Slytherin party on Christmas Eve. The password is "Slytherin's Do It Better."_

_DM_

_p.s. party starts at 6 /i _

Harry could not believe that Draco Malfoy of all people was inviting him to a Slytherin party! i _Of course I'm not going to go_, /i thought Harry.

i I can't believe that I actually invited Harry to the party! I really don't know why I did it! What are the other Slytherins going to think? I guess I could always go tell them now and pretend that it was some devious ploy to get the Golden Boy away from his precious tower and into the "evil" dungeons… Wait… /i 

With that thought, Draco gracefully ran down to the Slytherin common room and gathered the majority of the Slytherin house. He spoke as though he has complete power, which for the most part, in the Slytherin house, he did. Draco said, "my fellow Slytherins. I wanted to let you all know that I invited Mr. Harry Potter to our little party tonight." A few surprised gasps and hissing noises sounded throughout the room. Draco wavered. i _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I don't want Potter to get hurt and that's probably what's going to happen. No. He's coming, and I'm not going to let any one of them lay a single misplaced finger on any part of his person. /i _"Now listen. As I'm sure you've noticed, he's one of a few Gryffindors still here at the castle and surprisingly, the entire seventh year clan is home for the holidays… except him. He's bound to want to party, and what better opportunity to set a trap for the imbecile?" _…Uh oh… _"Are we in agreement?" The entire room of Slytherins nodded their heads. "Great. Now, any ideas of what we should do?"

Blaise Zabini immediately shot his hand in the air. When Draco gave him a nod he spoke in deep tones, "I have a box of Cordial Cherries. We could poison them." Right then, all of the blood drained out of Draco's face.

A bit breathlessly, Draco countered Blaise's idea by saying, "tsk tsk, my dear Blaise. We do not wish to kill him. But perhaps we could… charm them. We all know the git hides things from the world. We could place a Truthful Charm on the cherries and then gather around and play a nice, festive game of Truth or Dare."

"Well if we're going to play Truth or Dare, we might as well also charm the cherries with something that would force Harry to submit to any and all of our dares," Pansy interjected. A few random agreements sounded around her.

Draco had no choice but to agree. "Alright, it's settled. Blaise, may I have the box of cherries please. I'll be the one setting the charms as no one else is as capable as I." The Slytherins were used to his arrogance so no one said anything. "But let's get one thing clear. We do not wish to harm him in any way because that would result in suspension and probably even expulsion. None of our parents would be too happy with us, even if it was to get rid of the useless boy."

TBC

I have the rest written, it's completely done, but I won't post until I get a sufficient amount of reviews… it's greedy and rude, but an author must do what an author must do! I love you guys soo soo much so please, just review!


	2. The Party

**Title:** Pretenses (2/2)  
**Author:** redcherry11  
**Beta:** sundance201

**Final Word Count: **4,434  
**Challenge responses:**

Category A: 5th (Slytherin Christmas)

Category B: cordial, festive, merry

Category C: "Merlin Bless Us, Every One!"

Category D: Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Draco knows he must maintain certain pretenses but what happens when the pretenses waver? Draco invited Harry to a Slytherin Christmas Eve party, a party that might change their lives forever… including Draco's pretenses.  
**Warnings or spoilers:** male/male sexual relationship  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. Nothing involving Harry Potter belongs to me so please don't sue!

Pretenses (2/2)

**A/N: **THIS PART OF THE STORY IS NC-17! If you should not be reading this, then please don't, because then **_I_** get in trouble and then I would probably stop writing which is something that I DO NOT want! AGAIN! THIS PART IS NC-17!

**By: redcherry11**

It was 5:30 before Harry finally decided that it wouldn't hurt to go down to the dungeons. Sure they'd probably try to kill him and do other nasty things to him, but Harry wasn't the savior of the world for nothing. He'd faced the dark lord countless times and he still lived. He could face a few Slytherins. He hoped.

Harry went up to his room, opened up his trunk and was looking for something to wear. He'd gone a huge shopping spree over summer break to get new clothes to match his new look but he wasn't sure what kind of clothes the Slytherins were going to wear. Knowing them, they'd wear overly expensive outfits that make them look even more conceited than they already were. But of course, Harry owned nothing of the sort. With a sly grin to himself, Harry decided on an outfit. An outfit that consisted of tight black pants, a nice fitted black shirt, with matching shiny black shoes. After he dressed, Harry carefully applied some liquid eyeliner and just for kicks, added a very small amount of sparkly, dark blue shadow right about the eyeliner. Harry looked himself over in the mirror and deemed himself ready. He threw on his school robe so that he could shock the lot of Slytherins with his look and left.

The trip down to the dungeons seemed even longer than it usually did as Harry made his way to the party. He wasn't exactly sure why though. It wasn't like he had anything to look forward to. In fact he wasn't planning on staying for that long. It was probably just because he was going to a i _Slytherin /i _party in the i _dungeons /i _that freaked him out. Or maybe he could feel that something was going to happen. He usually felt when he was in danger though and he was definitely not feeling as though he were in danger. No, it was something else.

Draco nervously kept watch of the entranceway for Harry. He magical watch told him that it was only 6:05. Harry probably wouldn't show for a while anyway. But then, the object of his… something… walked through the door.

It took a moment for Draco to regain control of his breathing after his first look of Harry. He'd done his eyes with some makeup that just made him look… stunning. Of course he'd wear his Gryffindor robe. Harry should have known that all parties are casual, no Hogwarts attire required. i _Probably trying to make a statement… /i _Draco's thoughts abruptly stopped when Harry took off the offending robe.

If Draco thought of Harry as a sex-god in simple clothing, then this new outfit certainly meant he was the ultimate sex-god. i _Oh sweet Merlin…_ /i Draco's mouth went dry and he started to wonder if he'd be able to make it through the night without jumping the boy. He'd known he was attracted to other guys, specifically Harry, for quite some time now, but actually seeing Harry dressed in such a manor certainly created evidence for his attraction.

Draco stealthily placed a pillow on his lap.

Harry was a bit taken aback when not one Slytherin gave him a second look. They went on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. i _What was I freaking worried about/i _Just then Harry's eyes found Draco who looked completely out of sorts. He looked like he was about to pass out- he was sweating as if he'd just run a marathon, his face was completely red, and he was fidgeting like crazy. Harry gathered up some Gryffindor courage and walked over to where Draco was holding a green pillow for dear life.

"What's up, Malfoy?"

Malfoy jumped a bit. His eyes looked to Harry and then immediately were cast downward. "Nothing," Draco managed to mumble.

Harry's expression turned to confusion. "What's going on? You like you're going to puke or something." When Draco didn't even show recognition of Harry's words, Harry got a bit angry. "Look Malfoy," his voice louder and harsher. "You invited me to this party and I EXPECT you to at least look at me!"

Malfoy slowly looked back up to Harry. His eyes gave Harry another quick look over before he shouted, "I've got to go to the bathroom!" And took of, pillow still in hand.

Harry was completely thrown off. i _What the hell is he smoking/i _Harry had just sat down in Malfoy's seat when Pansy sauntered over to him.

"Welcome!" She was actually very attractive for a girl. Too bad Harry didn't like girls. He hated the way they were so emotional. Especially after Cho and her… explosions of emotion. Pansy grabbed an innocent box of Cordial Cherries from the table and offered one to Harry. "Here, take one."

Harry, still confused about Draco's behavior as well as his warm welcome to the serpent's den, didn't notice that Pansy had not taken a cherry and popped the entire morsel into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Draco was in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face. i _What the hell is wrong with you/i _Draco knew he had to get back out to the party before the other Slytherins began to torment Harry, so he quickly got himself under control and went back to the party.

When he got back out he saw Harry happily munching on what he knew must have been a cherry. By the looks of the box, it must have been Harry's third or fourth one already. _Shit. _Draco hurriedly made his way to Harry. Harry noticed his return and looked up at him and smiled, "what the hell is wrong with you?" The comment should have pissed Draco off somehow it didn't.

"Who knows…" he replied to Harry, which caught Harry off-guard. "HEY! EVERYONE! Let's play a game!"

To Harry's surprise, every single Slytherin stopped everything they were doing and gathered around on the couch.

A guy Harry knew to be named Blaise spoke, "let's play Truth or Dare." _Here we go… _Draco silently thought.

_Oh great…_ Just the kind of thing Harry was horrible at. He hated lying and therefore hated Truths because he always lied and the dares he got were even worse.

Pansy spoke next, "why doesn't our guest go first! Harry!" Harry groaned. "Truth or Dare?"

All eyes were on Harry. Hesitantly, Harry said, "Truth." He figured he could lie to a bunch of liars.

"Truth it is." It was Draco this time. "Fine, tell us the truth, are you a virgin."

_i Well I guess they cut right to the chase… I'll just tell them no. /i _Everyone besides Ron and Hermione thought that Harry wasn't a virgin anymore. "Yes." i _WHAT/i _

This seemed to perk interest amongst the Slytherins. "Do you want to go again, Harry?"

_i Of course not/i _"Sure!" _What the hell/i _

"Truth of Dare?"

"Truth." Harry could not for the life of him figure out why he told the Slytherins that he was still a virgin. And he sure as hell didn't want to go again, especially with a truth, as it seemed he was only telling the truth.

"Is there anyone you want to have sex with?"

_No, of course not. _"Yes."

"Who?"

_i Hey! That's not fair- only one question/i _"A boy."

"You're gay?"

_i That's three questions now/i _"Of course. Girls are horrible. And their perfume is even worse."

Draco was mortified at how his housemates were treating Harry. But there wasn't much he could do. It was his idea after all. Perhaps he could ask the questions. "Alright! My turn to ask." No one questioned his authority. Draco knew that he has to ask something that would interest the Slytherins but not completely mortify Harry. Yes or no questions then. "Is there a certain guy you're interested in?"

_i Great! Now Draco's in on it too/i _Disappointment shot through Harry's body. He'd thought that because Draco has stopped hounding him and his friends that he'd changed. Apparently not. "Yes." i _Wait… no I'm not/i _

Draco couldn't help the disappointment that he felt at Harry's answer. There was no way that Harry would ever be interested in him. Draco decided that if he continued down this path, it would lead to more disappointment on his part and more mortification on Harry's part. He decided to change the subject. "Have you ever broken any rules?"

"Yes. Tons."

This surprised the vast majority of the Slytherins. Everyone thought that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was perfect. But they also knew that he couldn't lie and obviously had broken the rules quite a bit. Luckily for Draco this did take their attention of his sexuality and boy crushes as they started to ask him about all the things he'd done and how he'd broken the rules. The questions went on and on and Draco soon found himself bored of all the talk. He decided he'd end the game. "Ok guys, go drink. The fire-whiskey has arrived."

Luck must have been on Draco's side that night because the Slytherins followed his order and sent off to party a little bit more. Draco plopped down on the couch next to Harry. "Sorry about that."

This took Harry completely by surprise. Did Draco Malfoy really just apologize to me? And he did change the subject to something he didn't mind sharing… "It's alright. Thanks for changing the subject."

It felt odd to both boys to be sitting there having a civil chat with apologies and a thank you. "I have a question for you, Malfoy."

"Sure."

"What made me answer honestly?"

"They charmed the cherries."

"Oh." Harry should have known.

"Listen, you can leave if you want. I'm sure you're not having as much fun and all of the others and you could probably have more fun sleeping."

"Well… are you having fun?"

Draco didn't know how to answer. "No."

Harry grinned slightly. He looked over to Draco and for the first time really looked at him. Harry noticed his fair skin and his perfect hair. He noticed his perfect lips and the way his nose lifted a bit. His body had that seeker's build to it. Not overly muscled but very nicely toned. He was awfully handsome. No, he was beautiful. Magnificently beautiful. i _Maybe I do have a crush on someone… /i _The thought came to Harry before he could even process the information. i _…Do I really have crush on Draco Malfoy/i _A little voice in Harry's head screamed, "YES! FINALLY!" as if his thoughts had known before he did.

Draco felt Harry's gaze on him. Harry didn't stop looking either. Curiously, Draco moved to look at Harry as well. i _He's perfect. /i _The two boys just sat there staring at each other. Neither one of them wavering. Finally, Draco spoke in a whisper, "you want to go to my room?"

Harry nodded.

It was as if their souls had been waiting for each other because as soon as Draco shut his door lips were on lips, chests were against chests, legs to legs. Draco took command as he licked the seam of Harry's lips, begging for entrance. His wish granted, Draco rolled his tongue over Harry's tongue and soon began to devour him. Harry simply let go. He let Draco take control and he let him taste his mouth. Needless to say, both boys were incredibly turned on, but they also needed to talk. Draco sensing that if they didn't stop now, they might not be able to stopped kissing Harry and said, "we need to talk." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

They sat on Draco's perfectly made bed and just sat there. Neither one of them knew how much time had passed before Harry finally spoke, "so…"

"So…"

"What exactly does this mean?"

"Well… I like you. I guess."

"Yeah, I guess I like you too.

"Do you think it's a bit fast? We hated each other just 5 minutes ago…" Harry voiced his worry about acting on impulse instead of real feelings.

"I haven't hated you for awhile." Draco looked at Harry, eyes shining with honesty and love. "And I think I may have fallen in love with you a long time ago."

Harry's stomach lurched. He'd just realized that he liked Draco, but did he love him? "Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"If I love you too. I have to tell the truth, right?"

"I suppose so… do you love me, Harry?" Harry looked to Draco whose beautiful eyes were still filled with love and something else… worry? Draco was worried that Harry didn't love him back.

"Yes. I love you, Draco."

And then their bodies met in a wave of passion, neither caring that they'd just shared the "L" word when just 10 minutes before, apparently "hated" each other. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that they did love each other. There would be time for discussion later. Now was the time for other things.

Draco rolled on top of Harry and began taking off Harry's button up shirt. He fingers were shaking so bad that he couldn't even get half of the buttons undone before he ripped open Harry's shirt. This apparently had a positive affect on Harry who arched into Draco. Both boys moaned at the pleasure their bodies were creating.

Harry needed more skin-to-skin contact and began to undress Draco as well. Before they knew it, they were both divested of all clothing besides boxers. This is where it grew more intimate. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and slowly began sliding his own boxers off. Draco did the same, never once breaking their eye contact. When their boxers topped the pile of clothes they began to passionately kiss again.

Draco's lips left Harry's and started to trail kisses from his neck to his nipples where he stopped and started nipping and tugging. This sent jolts of pleasure up and down Harry's body and he once more arched into Draco. Knowing there would be another time for exploration, Draco kissed and licked his way down to Harry's length, which he completely engulfed with his mouth. Harry's moans and sighs began to get more loud and numerous.

As Draco continued to love Harry's cock, he muttered a simple spell and began to rub his own cock with the lube. Draco then, cautiously, started to prod Harry's hole. At first Harry tensed up but after a few reassuring words and strokes, Harry relaxed into Draco's ministrations. He widened Harry's legs a bit further and wedged another finger into Harry's entrance. Harry tensed once again, but soon relaxed. And then Draco added one more finger and began to move a bit faster in and out of the tight heat. He managed to hit Harry's sweet spot to which Harry moaned his approval deep in his throat.

Not wanting to wait any longer Draco asked Harry, "are you ready?"

Harry was so engrossed in pleasure that it took him a moment to respond with, "yes, anything, just move!"

"This is going to hurt at firth but I'll make it better, I promise."

"Ok, I trust you." Draco removed his fingers and slowly entered Harry. Waiting a little bit as he went deeper and deeper to allow Harry's muscles to relax.

"I love you, Harry." And he knew he meant it. With every fiber in his being, he loved Harry.

"I love you too." And then Draco was completely sheathed within Harry's body. It was perfect. Draco lifted a bit and kissed Harry as he began to move in and out of Harry's body. The blond haired boy could tell that his lover was in pain but also knew that in order for the pain to completely go away, he'd have to hit his sweet spot once more.

"Love, just relax."

"It hurts…" Tears began to leak out of Harry's eyes. This shattered something deep within Draco and he hurriedly kissed the tears away.

"It's okay. It's all right. I love you, I'll stop if you want."

"NO! Keep going. Just… go slow."

"Anything my love."

So Draco began to slowly make love to Harry. With every stroke Harry became more and more comfortable and the strokes became more fervent and fast, with Draco hitting Harry's sweet spot every time.

It wasn't long before Harry began shouting, "Dray… faster! Faster! Oh gooooood!" And he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Harry's release prompted Draco's release and they fell into ecstasy together. Once they recovered from their high, they simply sat there holding each other. Their lips once again found each other, and both boys knew that this was real. Their kisses spoke of an eternity full of love. They soon fell asleep, wrapped up in the comfort of the other.

Harry was the first to awake. He couldn't figure out why he was so warm and so sticky, but then he remembered the night before and his eyes shot open. They traveled to the sleeping form next to him and a smile immediately blossomed on Harry's face.

It was when he remembered that it was also Christmas that his excitement began to fade. He hadn't gotten anything for Draco! Of course, he couldn't have known, but it still bothered Harry that he didn't have anything to give. But then, an idea formed in Harry's brain and he promptly got out of bed, went to Draco's desk and wrote him a note. It read:

_i My love,_

_Last night was perfect. I'm sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up but there's something I need to do. I'll be back ASAP. I love you._

_Harry i/ _

Satisfied, Harry left Draco's room and headed towards his own.

Harry arrived back at Draco's room not that much later with a nice red bag in his hand that said, "Merry Christmas" on it. Draco looked over to Harry and gave a pointed look towards the bag.

"It's your Christmas gift!" Harry was so excited he could hardly stand it! "Open it!"

"But… I didn't get you anything…"

"Oh don't worry, I'll get enough out of your gift."

Harry's answer didn't completely take away Draco's unease but it did settle the matter. "So, open it!"

"Alright!" And Draco set to work on getting through all of the tissue paper that hid the identity of the gift. When he was at the very bottom of the bag, he found an old square piece of plastic that read 'Santa Baby' by Eartha Kitt. "What is this?"

"It's a muggle tape! And look!" Harry brought up an old tape player. "This is what we can play it in. Here let me see the tape."

After Harry put the tape in the odd contraption, a few song chords sounded and then a peppy voice started to sing. At once, Harry began sauntering towards Draco. "Merry Christmas, babe!" And with that set to work on giving Draco the best strip show anyone had ever done. Needless to say, they were both very happy with they Christmas gifts at the end of the day.

It was during the breakfast feast when all of the students arrived back form the holidays that Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry was missing. They'd looked for him the night before but they couldn't find him. They figured that he was just out for one of his little walks. But when he still wasn't at breakfast that morning, they began to grow more concerned.

They were about to go talk to Dumbledore when they heard the doors to the hall open. The turned to look at who was entering the doors and were very disappointed when it only turned out to be Malfoy. But then, the disappointment became shock when Harry followed Draco in by his hand. All eyes were on Draco and Harry. No, all eyes were on Draco's and Harry holding hands. Draco and Harry turned to each other and Draco whispered, "ready to publicly become my boyfriend?" Harry only smiled in return then kissed Draco with as much love and passion as he felt for the boy.

The entire room was silent until a single voice said, "Merlin bless us, everyone." Not a single sound was heard after that. Draco and Harry finally pulled apart and looked to all of their peers. Everyone's face was full of surprise, a few looked disgusted, but for the most part, they were just surprised. Dumbledore however, looked as if he'd known all along, as he happily munched on a few goodies, eyes twinkling as ever.

Harry started to head over to Ron and Hermione when Draco caught up with and grasped his hand. After all, he had a new pretense to uphold.


End file.
